


Projectionist Of DxD

by KPmine1



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPmine1/pseuds/KPmine1
Summary: After the events of fate/oath-under-snow movie, Shirou wakes up in the highschool dxd universe after his wish for Miyu to be sent to a different world where she can find happiness.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Lancer, Rias Gremory & Hyoudou Issei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lazy bastard so slow/rare updates. And I'm shit at writing.

“I… fin..ally did it… Kirit..sugu”

A hand reached out, disfigured with burn marks that resemble brown skin fading into transparency as the rest of the body follows suit.

“Finally… You worthless faker… Your time has come to an end.” Golden armour glimmers into the surroundings as it illuminates the dim, depressing, ancient cave where two figures are seen present. “I do guess you have been granted your wish… For it to be gone from here, but I must say… What will happen to you?” It says as it stands, towering over the body of a crippled fighter that fought for its wish to be granted.

Raising its arm as a golden hilt with blue carving and a cylinder pillar with red zigzag lines start to turn in three parts in clockwise and anticlockwise rotations with red ripples coming of it in a perpendicular wave, this thing that not even the capabilities of tracing can understand its concept let alone its origins or materials. Its name sends shivers down the spins of those who know it. Its name is...

The Sword of Rupture.

"By I, Angelica Ainsworth, declare you boy, a crumb to Gaia, a pest that I shall terminate at once!"

“The Star Of Creation That Split Heaven And Earth!”

“Enuma Elish!”

A wave of power that even the Gods fear came from the tip of its pillar and into contact with said boy, he lays there, wasting away as a beam of red streaks tearing apart his lifeless body, turning it into nothingness, praying that his wish for his little sister was not set to waste, and instead he focused on all the things she will finally get to do and experience, like times when she will meet new people, and to go to school. But most importantly… 

Being happy…  
However, something else had plans for him...


	2. Chapter 1

Emptiness fills a certain boy as he lays or floats in an endless void of darkness, unsure as to where he is or what he is as he doesn't feel his body or well anything, to be honest. A sudden influx of senses fill the male as a mass of light blinds him. Waking up, a feeling of nausea consumes him as he returns to consciousness. Suddenly a realization engulfs the boy as he remembers his last moments with Angelica and his death...

Turning his head, he looks around seeing as he is in a completely different place to when he was at a few moments ago, it looks to be a bedroom that looks very similar to his old one but with a lack of things in. There was a note on a bedside table, reaching out of it he saw that his hand that was supposed to burn marks from overusing his magic circuits were gone. Ignoring that sudden development with his body, he continues to reach out and grabs the note.  
'Dear Shirou Emiya,'

'As you may be wondering where you are I must say beforehand you may have noticed that your body has been restored back to when it was before you overused your magic circuits, but fear not! I, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the one and only user of the Second True Magic Kaleidoscope, have kept your full capabilities intact, as I have set up a few things for you which I want you to do and not to stick out like a sore thumb in.'

Taking a quick glance at his body, the boy or well Shirou does notice that the rest of his body does, in fact, look exactly the same as before he overused his circuits and he still has his skills and etc. Going back to the note.

'I have decided that you will be my disciple in this new world you find yourself in as I have none here. You are currently in a house that is the exact same as your old one but sadly it has none of your previous furniture except the bed you are on and the table too and the necessities like a fridge and a washing machine. So I have left you some money in the room next door, which should be your former sister's room.'

'Kind regards, your new teacher/mentor, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.'

Folding the note and placing it back onto the table, Shirou starts to digest the information he just received, glances back at the note and realizes that there was a bit of writing still on the back of it. Once reading it feels absolute annoyance as if he's E rank luck can't get any worse as he swore he heard a short but manic laugh. It said.

'Ps. you will be attending the local school near you, Kuoh Academy. You will find its school uniform in the room with the money.'

Giving out a long-held sigh, Shirou investigates the house he is in and locates the money and the school clothes. Looking out of the window he notices that it's already pretty dark out and that there is also no food in the house, he decides to head to bed and leave his new or old house early in the morning to buy resources and clothes. Once in his room, the same one he woke up in, activates his magic circuits and traces a temporary set of clothes to go to sleep in and a pair to leave the house as the clothes he has on currency are almost about to fall apart. After getting changed and in bed drifts asleep and into a deep slumber dreaming about his little sister.

It was about six in the morning as the other worlder woke up. He took a short cold shower to completely wake him up and got changed into his usual white and blue sleeved shirt and slim blue jeans with a grey pair of sneakers and headed towards the door with his money of course and locked it behind him. As he explored the town he discovered was called Kuoh, it had an almost identical layout and feel to Fuyuki which he believes replaces it in this world. He noticed he got a few glances from people which has a raver large amount of mana compared to his old world, he traces a small area around him and discovered with his structural grasp magecraft that there is a large amount of prana coming out of the Earth. He then did this to the people that were glancing at him and discovered that they were not human at all and they had a large amount of demonic energy contained in them which is suppressed. Besides that he continued to explore the town and buys essentials like food, clothes, equipment for the new school he has to go to now, etc. 

After that, he heads home.

Once he was home, he placed everything into their respective places and found a set of documents on top of his bed, which was not there before… containing a passport, a birth certificate, and anything he needed to get a job or school. Not long after that he researches more things about this world and discovered that there associations like the clock tower in London, the Wandering sea in northern Europe, and Atlas Temple in the atlas mountains did not exist in this world but surprisingly the Church did with even more power then it did before, Shirou speculated that because there are lots of creatures with demonic energy there is those with the opposite, holy energy, and that mythical creatures such as gryphons, dragons, and phoenixes do still exist here, and that if they did the chances that devils and angels did too was high.

Once looking at the time he decides to head to bed as he had a long and draining day ahead of him as he has to attend his new school tomorrow and to get in early to get his timetable, and a quick tour of the school before classes start.


	3. Chapter 2

An array of sunlight fills the room as a body emerges from the cover of a bed. Giving a sleepy yawn as he slightly stretches out his bones. Stepping out of the bed, Shirou takes a glance at the time on his new phone he brought the previous day, slowly walking towards the kitten, the Emiya gradually wakes up and starts to make a large portion of food for his bento box. After which he decides to have a shower and to get breakfast started with, he decides to make salmon and mushrooms baked in foil as he has enough time to do so.

In the meantime Shirou starts to get dressed in the black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon is on the collar, matching the pants, and brown dress shoes, while he waits for the cooking to finish. Once he eats said food and then heads out towards his new school.

Now on his short walk to the school, he notices a high amount of demonic energy coming from it. Continuing on, he gets to the school gates, which has a vast amount of females heading in, which are all taking brief peeks at him, this made him a bit nothing as all the opposite gender’s eyes are on him. Shirou concluded that the best action was to get to the student council room faster. 

Once outside the room, with a quick trace, he found out that the whole student council body is, in fact, demonic creatures but he has no idea as to what one. Upon knocking on the door he is told to enter. Once in he sees four ladies in the room, two of them are sitting on chairs while he assumes the president and her vice are at the desk in front of him. 

One of them, a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromatic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. Who is standing behind the desk next to another young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

“Hello there you must be the new transfer student we are receiving, may I have your documents to clarify that please.” 

The short-haired girl asks politely. Giving her a node Shirou pulls out a couple of documents from his bag and passes it over to the girl. The woman's facial expression changes from a more calm, narrow, and collective expression to one of slight shock but then back to its previous form but this time there is a little sweet appearing on her forehead this time tho. 

“Well then Mr Shirou Emiya, I, Sona Sitri would like to speak on behalf of the student body when I say welcome to Kuoh Academy.” The short-haired woman said.

“If you have any questions or problems please ask me or another council member it as we would like you to have the best time at our prestigious school, now then, Tsubaki could you please give Shirou here a quick guide of the school and drop him off at his classroom too please, it is class 3 B, oh and before I forget to take this, it's your timetable.” 

Sona then gives Shirou the timetable and Tsubaki moves away from the president's side and walks out of the room with Shirou closely behind her.

Soon after the quick tour by Tsubaki, Shirou is left standing outside class 3-B waiting to be called in. upon hearing the teacher calling him to enter, which he does, is standing in front of the class. 

“Alright then Mr Emiya, could you please introduce yourself to the class and tell us a couple of things about yourself too if you don't mind.” 

Give out a small and short-lived mutter before speaking up. 

“Hi there, the name is Shirou Emiya nice to meet you all.” 

He swore he heard the few males of the classroom murmur about his looks which confused him as he never got this reaction from his previous school he was at, and all the girls of the room had hearts in their eyes somehow. 

“My hobbies are cooking, mainly Japanese cuisine and repairing electronics.”

He was told to sit next to a boy called Issei Hyoudou who raised his hand, he appears to be of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes, but there was something odd about Issei's left hand, it emits the scent of a dragon. Taking his seat Shirou, the lesson starts and ends and starts again and ends again until it was a break, it went along a little slow for what it actually was as it was just him being bombarded with questions from mostly the female students about himself and etc. after that another two more lessons go by which are boring as he already learned them. Either way he continues until lunch where he leaves the classroom and explores the school grounds until he finds a nice tree to sit under as it's empty of students to ask him questions, there is also the old school building just a short walk away which has the same energy as the student council room.  
As he eats a sudden sound surprises him as he hadn’t realized that someone was walking up to the tree. Turning his head he sees a girl with the same demonic aura as the school next to him, he was of petite height, maybe about 15 years old with white hair and hazel eyes. Her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several other loose bangs hanging over her forehead while the back had a short bob cut, there was a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wore the girls usual uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. But without the black shoulder cape matching the corset.

Shirou glances at the girl’s lunch, which consisted of a bar of chocolate. She sits there looking forward, eating her bar. Putting down his now empty bento box, Shirou pulls out his hand towards her.

“The name’s Shirou by the way, Shirou Emiya.” 

“Koneko Toujou”

“Nice to meet you, I’ll be off then.” 

Getting up, Shirou heads towards the school as the lunch bell is about to ring, he takes a quick glance at Koneko before saying.

“Have a nice day” 

And walking off. Unknown to him, the girl said a glowing blush had formed on the girl’s cheeks.

The day continued one for the magus just like any school day would, after which he headed home, going to the local shops for food ingredients on the way there.

“So then, what information have you gathered so far about our new student Akeno?” 

The question came from a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure who asked Akeno while playing with her long crimson hair that reaches down to her tights with loose bangs covering her forehead and a single band framing across her face. 

“Well decides the information the student council gave us… nothing, have you read that information yet Master?”

“No I have not Akeno, and please how many times have I told you can be Rias.” 

The red-headed woman now known as Rias told Akeno, a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes, her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. 

“Well then let me tell you the most important thing out of it was then, the boy known as Shirou Emiya is the student of…”

There was a quiet pause as the woman looked at the document in her hand, her hand started to shake uncontrollably as she reread the name of the teacher for Shirou. 

“His name is… Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.'' 

The fear that was laced into that name caused Rias to grow a bundle of fear and terror in her blood over that single name.

There was silence before the master decided to speak again, this time worry was in her voice.

“The same man who has the second true magic…? One of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors… are you sure him.” 

The atmosphere in the room was at its peak, ready to burst at any time.

“...Yes…”

“Get Koneko to watch over him after school, is that understood?”

“...Yes…”


	4. Chapter 3

A month has passed since our protagonist joined the former all-girls school, Kuoh Academy. Throughout this first month, he has gained the nickname ‘fake school janitor’ for his gift of fixing the ever breaking air conditioners or heaters the school owns and due to the fact that he almost never denies requests to repair appliances or work. A couple of days after he had joined the school he stopped the perverted trio, Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei a couple of times and this gave the kendo club enough courage to ask him to join their club as he seemed trustworthy, he was the best in the club as he had experience with kendo as he used to train in it in his old dojo in his previous home. After that he doesn't attend the club often but does participate in its tournaments and occasionally helps out when he is free.

A bell rang, signalling the end of a day. Leaving the class with his belongings, Shirou headed towards a bar entering through the back, giving a nod to the women leaving through the same door. After a few minutes of changing later, Shirou is seen in a plain black shirt, black trousers and heavy boots. He headed to the bar of the bar table and began his shift for the day. Shirou had gotten a job during his first week in this new world as he was getting low on money. His job place had been business lately as word got around that the food at the bar was out of this world. This didn't phase Shirou as the memories in the archer card he used has his alternate self cooking large amounts of food for a glutton. However he still couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched since the first day of school, this caused him to set up a bound field around his house which seemed to have kept this unknown person away for the time being.

Currently, Shirou is seen in an empty class fixing what seems to be an air conditioner. He overhears a conversation between the perverted trio walking past the room, normally he would pay no mind to this but the word “girlfriend” coming out the mouth of Issei seemed to temporarily freeze the mind of the third rate magus. About five minutes had passed until he came out of his daze, finishing up his work he quickly left for class.

Once the school day finished, the Emiya left for his job doing the usual cooking and attending to the customers. After which he left to go home as his shift had ended. He was about halfway home when he sensed a mana spike in the area, Shirou deeming it important decided to equip this plain red mystic code, a red headband with a black body armour made from a special material that has yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time, which consisted of a black tight and sleeveless shirt with silver accents which outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal-plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His signature red coat is a type of, which were actually a separate sleeve connected by a metal plate at the back which covered his arm, being sleeveless on his right arm, and was cut off showing his upper torso and midriff, and had a separate red open skirt which ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

By the time Shirou got to the source, he found Issei on the floor bleeding to death and an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Wearing black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. Glaring at the women with a pair of black wings and tracing his counterparts bow, a matte black, western-style straight bow and fires a barrage of arrows at the black-winged women. Gaining a look of shock as hundreds of arrows came from nowhere, she flew off from the area at high speeds. Dematerializing his bow and the shot arrows, he walked out towards the corpse until he sensed a summoning circle appearing next to the body of Issei, deciding it was necessary to see the end to this phenomenon Shirou hides in the background suppressing his mana to not be found. The president of the occult research club, the crimson-haired women approached Issei’s dead body and placed eight prawn chest pieces into his chest, a glowing light appeared and then the pieces were gone and Issei started to breathe again. Then they disappeared in another circle.

Upon witnessing this, Shirou hurried home wanting to research creatures that could do this. Throughout the night he discovered that the women he saw would be what you call a fallen angel and Rias who appeared to be a demon or more accurately a devil as she had demonic energy seeping off of her as the summoning was happening. After that Shirou heads to bed.

The next day at school, Shirou was in his seat waiting for class to start when Issei of all people came up to him wanting to talk. Looking at his appearance nothing changed from his average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes, he did gain demonic energy but it was low.   
“So do you happen to remember me having a girlfriend but the name of Yuuma Amano as everyone seems to have forgotten her.” 

After hearing that everyone forgot that Issei had a girlfriend must have been the work of Rias as devils can alter the memories of people, not wanting to stick out, decided to join in on what everyone said before. 

“Yeah, I really don’t know what your one about.''

Receiving an irritated grant from Issei before he walks off to talk to his friends.

After that, the day goes on as usual.

At night Shirou leaves work and heads home, on his way home he sees Issei walking alone in the same direction, wanting to investigate more he decided to join Issei in his walk. 

“Wait up Issei!” 

He yells as he runs towards Issei, they greet each other and commerce in small-talk between until a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, his attire consisted of a pale grey trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. The man radiated the feeling of light that was tainted, just like the women from the night before but this time there was a greater feeling of it was they were very close to each other. 

“How unfortunate.” He said lifting his hat up a bit. 

“To think that I’d come across something like you in this place.” 

He then glanced at Shirou and a frown formed on his face. 

“Ah, but we don’t need you here to interfere with us so I’ll just dispose of you right now!”

A pair of black wings grew out of this back and a spear-like object materialized in his hand illuminating light and throwing in at Shirou, but luckily for his Eye of the Mind acting like a sixth sense forcing Shirou’s body to dodge the spear. He readied himself with a spear the exact same as the fallen angels before him as he traced the previous one. A look of shock came across the man’s face as he saw another light spear fly past his face. He heard a tch from the man before he spoke again while rising up into the air. 

“My name is Dohnaseek.”

He readied another light spear in his hand.

“You best hope our paths don’t cross again, but before that, I got a present for your little devil friend over there!” 

He threw the light spear before flying off, the spear was heading towards Issei, but before he could stop it, Issei got launched back a few meters as the light spear pierced his stomach. Before Shirou could hide himself Rias appeared and spoke to Issei. 

“Are you okay? He really got you good. I’ll patch you up back at your place.” 

She turned her head towards Shirou who stared at her. 

“And I want to see you tomorrow after school, a member of my club will pick you during class,” she spoke in a somewhat demanding voice before disappearing into the night with a badly injured Issei.

All the boy could do was stare blankly before saying a confused "what?" before heading home.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun rises as our magus wakes up, showers, gets changed, cooks breakfast, locks up, and leaves for school. On his way towards the grand size academy, he spots Issei with Rias up ahead, deciding not to intervene in their little talk by lowering his speed staying some distance away from them. 

As the day continued nothing unusual or strange happened until the end of the day as everyone was packing up and getting ready to leave school ‘The Prince of Kuoh Academy’, Yuuto Kiba, a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye, opened the door the whole room went quiet as the prince requested Issei and Shirou. 

The whole room went into gossip mode as Issei’s friends were questioning him as to why the pretty boy wanted us. While the girls were talking about how their dreams were coming true, a Kiba x Shirou x Issei thing. 

Either way, all three students left class and headed towards the school’s old sector where the Occult Research Club was located, it was a three-story building, with the third story serving as a clock-tower. It has been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story. 

As they entered both Shirou and Issei looked around the room. Its design was very Victorian and gothic, the room had a board with what seems to be this world’s magic concept, a large magic circle on the floor, a curtain with a shower behind it running, and there was also a couple of sofas and a coffee table by a window. On the sofa was the white-haired girl known as Koneko, she was eating some chocolate on a plate. Kiba then introduces both Issei and Shirou to her, she just nods her head in understanding. Issei started to walk to her but she turned her body’s general direction from him as a way of protecting her chocolate, Issei just looked a bit confused and told her he wasn’t gonna take her food. Shirou decides to take a seat next to Koneko as they waited for Rias. 

The sound of a shower stops as a person comes out of it with another one standing close to the shower tub as they had a small conversation for it a bit before the sound of clothes shuffling could be heard. Suddenly the curtain is pulled to the side to reveal Rias and a woman with long black hair. 

“Sorry for the wait.” 

Rias told us as she continued to dry her hair. 

“I stayed at Issei’s place last night, so I couldn’t take a shower.” 

Shirou took a glance at Issei to see a trick of blood come down from his nose with a raver embarrassed face. The other lady in the room spoke up addressing both Issei and Shirou.

“Hello there, I’m Akeno Himejima, pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Issei quickly peaks up, raver excitedly saying. 

"The feeling's mutual, nice to meet you!" 

She turns her head to face me and I greet her with a bow. 

"Well, it looks like everyone's here." 

Rias chirps while standing in front of a large desk with Akeno serving us some tea. 

"Issei and perhaps Shirou the Occult Research Club would like to welcome you, to keep it simple we're all devils." 

Both Issei and Shirou slightly sweat at this reveal, unsure of what was going to happen. 

"Issei your face says that you don't believe me, but that's understandable. Last night, you came upon a man with black wings, no?" 

Both listeners appear to have gained a serious face expression as she continued. 

"That was a fallen angel"

"Originally, they were ordinary angels who served God, but they turned to wicked thoughts and consequently fell down to hell. We devils rule over hell, so we've fought against the fallen angels since ancient times. Devils gain power by making pacts with humans... for a price. fallen angels, on the other hand, manipulate humans into rejecting devils. On top of that, there are the angels who receive orders from God and attempt to eradicate both devils and their fallen brethren. This three-way deadlock has continued for ages." 

She looked at Issei who had a confused face. 

"Are you with us so far?" she asked him. 

"Errr... this is just an academic lecture about the occult or something, right?"

"No, it's all true," Akeno replied. 

"Idiot..." Shirou muttered as Kida began to explain that the club itself is to hide its true nature. The conversation continued but as it was of no importance to Shirou as it was going over previous information he paid no attention to it. However, when Rias started to talk about Sacred Gears this caught Shirou's attention. 

"Sacred gears are special powers that reside in the bodies of certain human beings, most of these powers have use within the scope of human society, but there are some that can become threats to fallen angels and us devils." 

Akeno butted in, making Rias slightly irritated. the sound of a throat being cleared can be heard as Rais resumes her lecture. 

"Issei, that's what you have inside you." 

"EEH!? I'm indeed a healthy and superior specimen, so could my sacred gear be my manhood!?" 

The rooms atmosphere drops as everyone in the room stares at Issei with utter stupidity plastered on their faces. 

Shirou watched Rias teach Issei how to activate his sacred gear. A little time passes as a sudden flash of light appears from Issei's left forearm, a red gauntlet with a green jewel and two golden spikes. Rias's face darkened around her eyes as she announced that this is Issei's sacred gear. Rias continued to tell Issei about how he died, got reincarnated as a devil, how Yuuma was a fallen angel sent to kill him, Issei's face morphed from look at me I'm so cool, to, excuse me...what the fuck. Rias and the rest of the people in the room grew bat-like wings as she continued to talk, giving Shirou the spooks. 

"You are now my servant, you were reborn as a devil in service to me, Rias Gremory. Allow us to reintroduce ourselves once again."

"I'm second year Yuuto Kiba. I'm a devil. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Koneko Toujou, and I'm a first-year. I'm a devil... It's a pleasure."

"I'm Akeno Himejima, a third-year. I'm the vice president of the research club at present. And I am also a devil."

"And I am their master, Rias Gremory, my house's rank is that of a duke. Welcome Issei."

"Well then if that is all settled can we move on as to why you want me here?" 

"Ah yes, Shirou Emiya, the 'fake school janitor', I would like to speak with you privately if you don't mind, so could everyone please leave the room." 

Silence engulfed the room as the faces on the group showed concern but nonetheless they followed her order and left the room. 

"So then, why does the mighty Gremory want from me?" 

"Shirou I would like you to join my peerage." 

Determination and a sense of smugness was laced in her voice as she asked or more like demanded Shirou to join her nobility. 

"I refuse" his response baffled Rias as her face displayed utter disbelief on it, the room fell in temperature as her attitude morphed in front of his eyes. 

"And may I ask why exactly?" her voice laced with venom. 

"I simply want to keep my humanity. Is there a problem with that?" he started to release some od out from his body trying to intimidate the devil in front of him. 

"Oh no there's nothing wrong with your answer at all!" he could tell she was at least surprised with what he did as he saw a little sweat start to form on her head. 

"If I could ask one more thing tho. How did you save Issei from that fallen?" 

"Projection..."

"..." 

"..."

Silence fills the air as both students glare at each other with an icy stare.

"I'll be leaving now president~ let's hope our paths meet again in more favourable circumstances." 

And with that Shirou leaves the red beauty to herself. 

Sometime later, after Shirou finished his grocery shopping, he found Issei and a blond hair lady who appeared to be a nun walking toward the abandoned church. Not wanting to get involved, Shirou started his journey home.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda changed my writing style up.

"..." 

"..."

"So... what how's it been Issei?" 

Silence. 

"Honestly Shirou, I don't know where to begin." 

"So how about the beginning then?" 

"Alright then, so it all started when..."

"HAWAUH!! oww, why did I trip like that?" 

'A nun?' Issei thought. 

"Are you ok?" 

He extended his hand towards her. 

"Thank you very muuuuch!"

The nun was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair fell to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top and sloping backwards. Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

'She's cute.' 

"Oh, Uhm... your luggage..." 

"Oh yes your right!" 

"let me help you" 

"I can take care of it myself you know." 

'pantie' he thought as he held the nun's undergarments in his hands, however as fast as light itself the nun snatched and scrambled to get it back into her suitcase. 

"HFF... I'm sorry you had to see something so unsightly..." 

"Issei! I don't need to know this." 

Shirou sigh "could you just get down to the point please." 

"Alright well anyways, I walked her to that abandoned Church, then reported back to Rias, and well..." 

The pervert's mood further dropped as Shirou raised his eyebrow. 

"I-I was told to not go near her or anything related to the church..." 

"You just realised that? You are an idiot. You're a devil now and you thought you could be chummy with a nun..." 

"Yeah your right but she did this cool thing tho." 

"Oh and what was that?" sarcasm laced in his voice. 

"She used her sacred gear and healed a kid's knee." 

"Well that's interesting anything else? you still look excited." 

"We went on a stray devil hunt." 

"Eh, what's that?" 

"Some reincarnated devils that abandon their master turns into some weird monster things without their master keeping their power in check and turning crazy." 

"I should ask Rias this instead of you, no offence Issei" 

"None taken." 

"Well I'm gonna head home now, got some important things to do see you tomorrow Issei." See ya Shirou"

\----HOME----

It was an eerie night at the Emiya residence, the only light there was illuminating from the stone shed located at the back of the residence. There the young magus was overlooking the summoning circle and rereading the chant in the book that the Zelretch mysteriously left in the shed. 

"Preparations, ready. Time, good. Wavelength, ideal. By performing the summoning at midnight my mana should be at its peak, I'll get a good servant even without a catalyst. "

He stretched out his hand above the red summoning circle and started to chant. 

_**Let silver and steel be the essence.** _  
_**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation** _  
_**Let my great Master Schweinorg be the ancestor** _  
_**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall** _  
_**Let the four cardinal gates close.** _  
_**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.** _  
_**I hereby declare.** _  
_**Your body shall serve under me.** _  
_**My fate shall be your sword.** _  
_**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail** _  
_**If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!** _  
_**An oath shall be sworn here!** _  
_**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.** _  
_**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!** _  
_**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,** _  
_**Come forth from the ring of restraints,** _  
_**Protector of the Holy Balance!** _

A surge of mana energy shot from the residence as the invocation of the servant was materialising from the throne of heroes, for reasons unknown the invocation was taking a longer time to materialise then what it was supposed to. 

\----SCHOOL----

All the devils felt a sudden spike in magic in the residential area of the city sending read bell alarms in their heads. The student council burst into the ORC room with panic in their faces. Sona yelled at Rias 

"What was that!" 

"I don't know!" 

Akeno quickly pointed out that the strange magical energy was coming from the residential area of the city. Rias was quick to take charge. 

"Everyone quickly head to the area where the energy is emanating from and the student council if you could set up a barrier around it while we confront the thing releasing the energy." After that, they headed off towards Emiya's house.

Issei started to sweat as the further they got to the source of energy the more he recognised the area. 

"Buchou we are almost near Shirou's place do you think it's coming from there?" 

Rias briefly looked at Issei not replying but her face showed concern as they got closer to the source. 

Once the barrier was set up the ORC headed to the entrance of the shed tension was high as the magic coming out of the shed was intoxicating. 

"As one of the two owners of Kuoh, I command you to leave this shed and declare your intentions of what you're doing!" 

Bref silence was exchanged as nothing occurred until the magical energy suddenly collapsed in on itself into a dense form then the door flew off its hinges as a figure came out of the shed, dust covering it was releasing extreme amounts of energy creating fear in the peerage. 

"Well master who might these people be?”  



	7. Chapter 6

\----Before the devils arrived----

A young-looking woman of what seems to be English origin was in front of him. She had a tall and curvaceous figure. She dressed in a silver and blue armour, a cloak, and a helmet carved to resemble a lion's face with a mane. 

"Lancer Class Servant Artoria Pendragon."

Shirou stared at the elegant woman he summoned with awe.

"You boy, are you my master?"

Sweat appeared on the new young master's face as she continued to stare at the iron woman. 

"...Yes, I am."

"Well then I got to ask why did-"

Suddenly a barrier erupted around the residence as a demanding voice came from the outside.

"As one of the two owners of Kuoh, I command you to leave this shed and declare your intentions of what you're doing!"

"Master, shall I take care of our 'guests'?"

Shirou was silent for a few seconds considering what his new servant should do. 

"Let's go talk to our 'guests' I already know who they are, please don't attack them unless they provoke you."

Although the servant's face was under a helmet, Shirou could very much guess there must have been concern on her face. But either way she goes along with this 'plan'. So she took the initiative and kicked down the door of the shed and walked out.

"Well master who might these people be?"

The aura she emitted seemed to frighten the devils as she glared at them.

Shirou, standing next to the Lancer, gave out a sigh at her antics.

"Rias, my friend and I will see you after school tomorrow."

He turned away, glaring from the corner of his eye, trying to be intimidating like his partner to his side. 

"Now then if you don't mind, leave."

"tch"

And with that, the barrier fell, and the devils left.

"...Well then"

Shirou turned to the servant.

"Hungry?"

\----In The House----

Shirou couldn't describe the situation he is into anyone if he tried. First of all, he summoned a hero of the past, said person was described as a man but actually a woman, and is the legendary King of Knights aka Arthur Pendragon or well Artoria Pendragon. And he was cooking for her.

When Shirou finally finished cooking for her did she finally take off that iron lion helmet. He was mesmerised by her beauty. She had soft skin, and green eyes full of life, and her helmet was replaced by a golden crown that rested on her blond hair tied into a bun that sparkled as if it was gold dust.

She extends her hand with an empty rice bowl in it.

"Another."

With a heavy sigh, Shirou gives her her 10th bowl of rice.

"You eat a lot, don't you."

"Most of the time servants don't even need to eat or even sleep at that, but it helps lower the amount of mana I take from you if I convert food into mana myself. Plus you offered and it's delicious."

Shirou, still staring at her eating.

"Guess that's good..."

The lancer places her now empty bowl on the table, turning her head to her master.

"Now that there is nothing to distract us, master, I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't the grail inform me as much as it should have done about the modern era. But more accurately the grail itself."

"Oh yeah, Zelretch said this will happen, here take this."

He handed her the summoning book he had.

"This should have all you need to know to catch you up on our situation."

She took the book and began reading it as he began to wash up. She continued reading it even when he finished washing up. 

She suddenly shut the book closed and turned to him with very teary eyes on the verge of crying. 

"...What a sad life you had master! Sacrificing your own life for your adopted little sister!"

She ran to him, hugging him, putting his facing into her chest, crying out loud.

"POOR BOY! AWW~~~!"

Shirou's face blushed as all he saw was his servant's chest.

"P-pp-please let go Lancer!"

"Never!"

After a few minutes of embarrassing moments later, Shirou finally managed to get out of her grasp. 

After that, he told her his basic routine. And that she should meet him after school so they could meet the OCR devils together. 

"Master, did you forget I can dematerialize at will right?"

"Oh yeah you can, then just follow me around school dematerialize then."

And with that they chatted together on what they will tell the devils tomorrow and then left for sleep.

\----With The Devils----

"Buchou... What was that?" Issei asked, shaking as they returned to the club room.

"...Issei I don't know, it was like a dragon was in front of us."

She sighed as she dropped onto her chair. 

"For all we know she could be a dragon, and I wouldn't disagree with that if it's true."

She turned her sights towards Sona who looked like every other devil in the room, scared. 

"We should ask for help Rias. We aren't prepared for this."

For once in Rias' life, she agreed with Sona on this.

"I'll ask onii-chan for help with this, hopefully, he'll send Grayfia over to supervise our meeting tomorrow."

"I agree that the best course of action for us." She said getting up.

"We all should get some rest for tomorrow, come let's go."

Sona and the rest of her peerage then left the club room. 

Sighing, Rias turned towards her peerage picking up her phone.

"We should get some rest too. I can see you all are shaken up by this, so please get some rest." 

"What about you Buchou?" Issei asked.

"I'm going to leave in a bit, just got a call to make."

And with that, they all left... well except Issei that is.

"Buchou I'll stay with you until you leave, and I don't care what you say cause I'm staying."

Rias blushed with a smile on her face as Issei sat on the sofa laying down, exhausted from what happened earlier.

She turned on her phone and dialled a number.

\----Sometime Later----

'Wake up mister wake up! If you don't wake up I-I-I'll kiss you~~~'

"Ahh~ wha-what? I'm in bed?"

A hand reaches out from bed covers turning off the alarm. 

"Aaa~~~ Issei your finally wake~~~"

Issei turned around to see the red-haired goddess naked!

"Buchou! What are you doing in my bed again!?"

"You complaining?"

"...No." 

"Good!"

And they lay next to each other for a few more minutes before they got ready for school.


End file.
